Universal Myrtle Beach Resort
Universal Myrtle Beach Resort (shortly known as UMBR) is a resort and theme park complex located in in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina USA. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company. It consists Three theme parks, a water park, CityWalk and India Street dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases two selected theme parks, two downtown district, a water parks, and hotels. Parks * Universal Studios South Carolina a movie and television show based theme park Opened on June 14, 1994. * Universal Metazoa Myrtle Beach - a zoo theme park. Opened on March 9, 2003 * Universal's Islands of Adventure Carolina - a Carolina version of the Orlando theme park. Opened on May 22, 2004. * Universal's Volcano Bay Carolina.''' a water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 22 2018.' CityWalk Myrtle Beach A Carolina version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs.' 'Opened on'' ''March 25, 2002. '''Current Restaurants WWE Cafe - TPA ''Opened on March 25, 2002.' NBC Sport Grill & Brew - 'Opened on November 21, 2015.' The Cowfish- '''Opened on 'June 30,2015. '''Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food' - TPA 'Opened on July 25, 2014.' Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TPA Opened: June 30,2015. Vivo Italian Kitchen - TPA Opened: June 30,2015. Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant. Opened on 'March 25, 2002. ' Universal Food Court - a food court. 'Opened on March 25, 2002.' * Panda Express * Pizza Hut Express * Chick-Fil-A * KFC Express * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Moe's Southwest Grill * Jack In The Box * Dunken Dounut's. * (pick other food court stand) Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. Opened On 'March 25, 2002.' Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. 'Opened:March 25, 2002.' Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe 'Opened on March 25, 2002.' Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co. -''' A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film ''Forrest Gump.Theme: 'Forrest Gump. Opening date:'''March 25, 2002.' '''Johnny Rockets '-''' an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. Opened:March 25, 2002.' '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music Opened:March 25, 2002.' '''The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen' - TPA Opened July 24th 2017 Cold Stone Creamery-an Ice Cream Place '- TPA Opened:June 7, 2013. '''Firehouse Subs '- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Baton Rouge Resort in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. Opened On 'March 25, 2002. '' '''Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom. - TPA '''Opened On 'March 25, 2002.' ''KUDOS '- a Greek restaurant. 'Opened On '''March 25, 2002.' 'Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) 'Opened: September 14, 2008. '''Buca di Beppo- TPA '''Opened: March 25,2002. Red Oven Pizza Bakery-TPA Opened:April 24, 2014. (Please Add More Restaurant's If You Like.) '''Former Restaurants' Current Stores Fossils '- TBA '''Universal South Carolina Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal South Carolina Resort. '''Opened on March 25, 2002. ' GameStop '''- a gaming store 'Opened on March 25, 2002. '' '''Kouri-Ten' - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". 'Opened on March 25, 2002.' 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TPA 'Opened on March 25, 2002. ' Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store 'Opened on March 25, 2002.' Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store. '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) Opened: September 14, 2008. '''Barnes & Noble.- TPA '''Opened on March 25, 2002.' '''Build-A-Bear Workshop- TPA '''Opened on March 25, 2002.' 'American Eagle Outfitters. -'''a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. Opened on March 25, 2002.' The World of Hasbro - TBA Opened 'March 25, 2002.' Skechers'' ''- TPA Opened 'March 25, 2002.' '(Please Add More Store's If You Like.)' Former Stores 'TPA You Can Add Some. Snacks and drinks Ben & Jerry's-An '''American company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. 'Opened on March 25, 2002.' '''Cinnabon- '''an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. 'Opened on March 25, 2002.' '''Jamba Juice Company- TPA. '''Opened on March 25, 2002.' '''Wetzel's Pretzels-'''a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. 'Opened on March 25, 2002.' 'Fat Tuesday-TPA Opened on March 25, 2002.' '(Please Add More Snack's And Drinks If You Like.)' '''Current Attractions And Entertainment' 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. Opened:'March 25, 2002.' MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. March 19th 2004 Hard Rock Live - TBA 'March 25, 2002.' The World of Hasbro - TBA Opened 'March 25, 2002.' M&M's World - an interactive M&M's store. Opened June 24th 2005 AMC Universal Cinema. IMAX CityWalk 18 '''- A AMC Theater In City Walk. Opened:January '27, 2006.' 'Laugh@Night''' - a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. Opened: TPA''' Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Citywalk Myrtle Beach Carolina. Opened:September 14, 2008. The Great American Chocolate Factory Create Your Own Candy Bar 4D Chocolate Mystery Chocolate Tasting Experience Hershey Trolley Works (Please Add More Attractions And Entertainment If You Like) Former Attractions And Entertainment Loews Theatres Universal City Walk 18. - A Theater At Universal City Walk 'Myrtle '''Beach Carolina.Opened:'March 25, 2002. Closed: December 30, 2005. Replaced By: '''AMC Universal Cinema. IMAX CityWalk 18. India Street Myrtle Beach A'' Carolina ''version of Universal India Street contains 4 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on' January 1st, 2012 Current Restaurants Star Sports Grilled - Opened on '''January 1st, 2012 '''India Street Food Court - a food court. Opened on '''January 1st, 2012 * '''McDonald's * Pizza Hut Express * KFC Express * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Smokin' Joe's (Please Add More Restaurant's If You Like.) Current Stores Fossils '- TBA '''Universal Myrtle Beach Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Myrtle Beach Resort. 'Opened on '''January 1st, 2012 '''GameStop '- a gaming store. '''Opened on '''January 1st, 2012 '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". Opened on '''January 1st, 2012 '''Snacks and drinks Cinnabon- '''an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. '''Current Attractions And Entertainment MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. January 1st, 2012 M&M's World - an interactive M&M's store. Opened August 1st 2017 MovieTime Universal India Street IMAX 26 - A MovieTime Cinemas In India Street. Opened: January 1st, 2012 Jungle Jim's Children's Indoor Play - TBA. Opened: May 30th, 2012 (Please Add More Attractions And Entertainment If You Like) Former Attractions And Entertainment Hotels Universal Studios Hotel, a themed hotel contains with five rooms based on Universal Pictures' films such as Universal Monsters, Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Back to the Future, and Despicable Me. Opened: March 21st,2003. Hard Rock Hotel, a hotel themed to rock industry. Located at the Ciudad area.Opened: March 21st,2003. CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. Opened:March 21st,2003. Jurassic Park Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg.Opened: March 21st,2003. The Hogsmeade Lodge, TBA Opened May 8th 2011. Cabana Bay Beach Resort, a hotel themed to 1950s/1960s culture. Opened May 8th 2013. Nickelodeon Suites Resort '''(Carolina) A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando '''Opened: March 19th 2003. (Please Add More Hotel's If You Like.) TPA Transportation Universal Water Taxi Express * Universal Studios Hotel * Hard Rock Hotel, * Jurassic Park Lodge * 'The Hogsmeade Lodge' Universal Myrtle Beach Bus Express. * Cabana Bay Beach Resort * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Carolina )' * Universal Studios Hotel * Jurassic Park Lodge * CASORT * Hard Rock Hotel. Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA. * TPA Both parks * A Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in three UMBR theme parks, Universal Studios South Carolina, Universal Islands Of Adventure Carolina and Universal Metazoa Myrtle Beach, which is theme to Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in January.- February * '''Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends', a family-oriented Halloween event spanning three theme parks, Universal Studios South Carolina, Universal Islands Of Adventure Carolina and Universal Metazoa Myrtle Beach, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on Late September 2000. Occurring dates: September 17-November 4.Theme: '''Halloween * Universal Myrtle Beach Resort's Halloween Horror Nights., a nightly Halloween event spanning three theme parks, Universal Studios South Carolina (as Hollywood of Horror), Universal's Islands Of Adventure Carolina (as Islands Of Fear) and Universal Metazoa Myrtle Beach, at UMBR. Opened on September 2001. '''Occurring dates: September 17-November 2. Event's age recommendation: '13 to adult. '''Theme: '''Halloween Holiday's Joy to the World at Universal South Carolina Resort - TBA November 27-January 5th. * '''Grinchmas '-A Christmas event centered around the Dr. Suess book, How the Grinch stole Christmas. Guests can meet the Grinch, play in Whoville, and see the story live on stage. * 'Christmas Who '- A Christmas event centered around the Nickelodeon Slime City Area But With Christmas Decorations. Universal Studios Carolina Universal Superstar Parade - an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games. Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February 28 - April 17. The date will change depending on the year. Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. June Concert Week - a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. Universal's Islands Of Adventure Carolina TBA You Can Add It. Universal South Carolina Resort VIP Experience TBA Corporate Partners ** M&Ms ** The Coca-Cola Company ** '''Hershey's ** TBA Other services Universal Express Pass: Universal Express Plus TBA Universal Dining Pass Universal Character Dining * Blue Macaw Diner - a burger restaurant that the guests meet their favorite Rio Characters based on 20th Century Fox's films Rio & RollerCoaster Tycoon. (Add more Character dining if you like) Education programs Parking Lot. Area 1 ** Jurassic Park - 1-25 ** Minion - 26-50 ** SpongeBob SquarePants ''- 51-75 ** King Kong - 76-100 ** Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 ** '''Rio - 126-150 ** Sonic The Hedgehog- 151-175 ** Bugs Bunny- 176-200 Area 2 * Jaws - TBA ** E.T. - TBA ** The Cat In The Hat - TBA ** Shrek-TPA ** Homer Simpson- TPA ** Batman - TPA ** King Kong - TPA Commercials, promos and planning videos Main article: TPA Trivia TPA. '' Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Fanon Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Theme Parks Category:NBC Universal